


Looking for Love

by 19Reddington87



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Reddington87/pseuds/19Reddington87
Summary: "Brother, why are you doing this to yourself? It has already been 6 months, maybe she does not wish to be found." Red looked up from the ground to Dembe and only said: "To rescue the state of my heart."No Agnes. Lizzington.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 34
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you can't find her? How hard is it, for you to find one woman?" Red asked in anger. "In 6 months you could not find one clue about her whereabouts. Either you find her, or you are of no use to me." Red snapped the phone shut. After a moment just standing in the library, he threw his glass against the wall of his latest safe house in New York. "Dammit." He cursed. Dembe came rushing in and looked around. "Are you alright brother?" Red looked to Dembe, his face was haunted and thin. He lost too much weight since Lizzie just up and left. "No Dembe, no word about her whereabouts." Dembe looked concerned to Raymond. "Brother, why are you doing this to yourself? It has already been 6 months, maybe she does not wish to be found." Red looked up from the ground to Dembe and only said: "To rescue the state of my heart."

6 months earlier.

Liz walked up the stairs to Red his newest safe house, they had just finished the Blacklist and Liz was determined, to tell Red her feelings for him. She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until Dembe opened the door. “Elizabeth.“ Dembe said surprised. It was written clearly on his face. “I‘m sorry but this is not a good time.“ In the background, you could hear Red laughing. And was that a woman's voice as well? Liz heard the very feminine voice laugh laud as well. “Ohm,“ replied Lizzie and a thousand thoughts ran through her head. “I'll just leave, it was not important anyway. Bye Dembe, see you around, I guess.“ Liz turned away and went back to her car, the tears flowing freely now. She wiped her tears away, grabbed her cellphone, and called Cooper. “Agent Keen, what can I do for you?“ Came the friendly reply from Cooper. “Sir, do you have time for me? I would like to discuss my future with the FBI with you.“

Present-day.

Liz was lying on the beach on Lizard Island, an Island located at the Great Barrier Reef. This part of the island belonged to a friend from Cooper and was only too happy to borrow it to Lizzie for some downtime. On this part of the Island was a beautiful villa and the sand was so white, it could have been mistaken for powder sugar. It has been 6 months since she left the US in the middle of the night, with the help of Cooper. Liz looked out at the ocean and thought about the last time she talked with Director Cooper.

“Elizabeth, please sit down.“ 

He took his seat this time next to her. “Tell me what is on your mind.“ Liz took a deep breath and looked at Cooper. “Sir, you have done so much for me in the past. But I do not know if I want to continue with my work here. The Blacklist is over, and I think I need a very big time out.“ She looked at her hands as was a little bit nervous. Cooper just looked at her. “I can understand you Elizabeth. You have been through a lot in the last couple of years.“ Lizzie looked at Cooper with a tied and sad smile. “Thank you, Sir.“ 

Cooper only nodded. “Tell me Elizabeth, are you sure is has only something to do with the end of the Blacklist, or has this something to do with Reddington?“ He looked stern and just waited to give Red a piece of his mind. “ No Sir. It has nothing to do with Reddington. I just need to get away from everything and everyone. No offense Sir.“ Lizzie looked away and was a little bit red in the face. “None taken Elizabeth. How fast can you pack your bags?“ Cooper asked and had to laugh a little at the expression on Liz her face. “Uh well, I could be packed in 20 Minutes.“ 

Cooper was lost in thought for a moment. “Alright Liz, be back here in an hour and I will have a gateway for you.“ Liz looked hopeful. “Sir how can you arrange something so fast. If I might ask Sir.“ Cooper smirked. “Reddington is not the only man on this planet with, how do I say this, connections.“ Cooper's smirk just got bigger and Liz did not know what to say. “Alright Sir, I'll be back in one hour.“ Cooper only nodded and made a call. 

An hour later, Liz was back at the Blacksite a suitcase ready and her passport in hand. „You won´t be needing that, Elizabeth.“ Said Cooper as he eyed her Passport. „Sir, I don´t understand.“ Cooper just smiled at her. „If I understood you correctly, then you wish not to be disturbed by Reddington. Is that correct? Lizzy could only blush. Yes, she did want to get away from Reddington, but not for the reasons Cooper thinks. „Sir I just want to figure a few things out for myself. As I said, I am not sure what I want for my future at the moment.“ She closed her eyes for just a moment. She was tired, very tired. Cooper watched her and just nodded. „I understand.“ He gives her a new Passport with a new Name. 

Liz took the Passport and looked at the name. „Amanda Livingston?“ She looked up from the Passport. „I hope that you will not become any trouble because of this Sir.“ Cooper just smiled fondly at her. „Do not worry. It has all been cleared and it will help that Reddington can not find you. Here are your plane tickets. Your flight leaves in 2 hours. Enjoy it, it is wonderful there.“ Liz looked at the tickets. 

„Thank you, Sir. For everything.“ She got up from the chair and was about to leave when Cooper called her. Liz turned around. „Stay safe Elizabeth. And come back when you are ready. And that is an order.“ Liz smirked. „Yes Sir.“ She walked away without a second glance, took the elevator up, and drove in her car to the Airport.

Liz looked up from her thoughts and sighed. She was here for 6 months and she had to admit. She missed Reddington as hell. But since she just upped and left, she blew her chance of ever building something with him.

But tomorrow, she will go to a concert in Sidney. She has been waiting for 8 weeks for this concert. Liz always wanted to see Whitesnake live, and she even got front row tickets. Her luggage was already packed and in two hours she will be picked up and fly over to Sidney. 

2 hours later.

Lizzy arrived at the Airport in Sidney and took a deep breath, she was happy to be in a big city again. She checked in at the Hilton and did not realize, that she was being watched.

The young man took out a cellphone, dialed a number and waited until someone answered. "Yes, could you please inform Mr. Reddington that I saw Elizabeth Keen at the Hilton in Sidney."


	2. Chapter 2

Red was sitting in the office from Cooper, while Dembe was standing outside and talking on the phone. "Are you sure, that the woman you saw, was Elizabeth Keen?" He nodded. "You understand that I need proof? Are you able to take a picture of the woman, without her knowing?" Dembe waited a few minutes. "Good, as soon as I have a picture, I will talk with Mr. Reddington about a bonus for you." Dembe snapped the phone shut and looked through the glass.

Cooper looked at Red knowing exactly what he wanted. "Reddington what do you want? I thought we were done. The Blacklist is finished and you have your immunity deal. So the question is, what do you want?" The tone was cold and harsh, he was leaning against his chair and just starring.  
"I was wondering if you heard anything from Elizabeth?" Red tried to look superior, but truth be told, he was failing miserably. 

In the meantime in Sidney, the associate from Red took a picture of Elizabeth, without her knowing. He walked past the receptionist. "Ms. Livingston so good to see you again. Will you be staying the week again?" Liz nodded. "Yes, and if it is possible the usual room?" The receptionist only smiled. "Of course. Room 1960 is ready for you. I wish you a pleasant stay." The receptionist gives her the keycard to her room and watches as Liz goes to her elevator and drives up to the 19th floor. 

At the same time in Washington DC, Reddington sighs. "Harold I am not a very patient man. Just tell me, do you know something yes or no?" Cooper just looked at him, furious. "What makes you think I would tell you anything Red, even if I would know something, I would not tell you." Cooper leans back in his chair. "If you have nothing else, would you be so kind and leave my office. Unlike some people in this room, I still have to work for a living." Red could only glare as he got up and left the office. Dembe trailed after him, and they both took the elevator back up and went to the shiny black Mercedes that was waiting for them in the parking lot.

Only in the safety of the car did Dembe start to speak. "Raymond, I might have some information for you." He activates his phone and shows Red a Picture. Reds eyes widen as he recognizes the woman with the blond hair. "Lizzy" Red looked up to Dembe with desperation. "When did you get this?" Dembe looked at him. "I got a call when you were in the office from Cooper." 

"Tell me. Where is she?" Red looked at the picture again with fondness and longing. He even traced a finger over the display. Dembe started the car and drove in the direction of the private airstrip. "She is in Sidney. She just checked in the Hilton for the week. According to the source. And she has at the moment a different name. But I only know the last name." Dembe looked in the mirror to Raymond. "We should pay him a bonus, for finding her." Red was lost in thought when he answered. " Yes, yes we should. Dembe have Edward ready the plane. I need to get to Sidney as soon as possible." Dembe could only smile. Finally, there was his brother again with a purpose. "Don´t worry brother, I have already arranged everything. We are on our way now. Take off is in 30 minutes and we should be there in about 22 hours." He smiled when he heard the long sigh from the back of the car.

Liz felt refreshed after her shower and looked out the window at the beautiful city. She sat down on the bed and her thoughts drifted again to Red. She always wondered what he was doing, if he was happy and healthy. And every time she started to wonder, she got tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears away, got dressed, and left the hotel to do a little sightseen and shopping. 

She started to smile again as soon as she saw the commercial for the concert that would take place the next evening at the Qudos Bank Arena.  
Her time away from everything was wonderful, but she still felt lonely. She even tried to date a few times, but the men that she went out with, where nothing like Red. These men were always self-centered. With Red, she never had the problem of trying to be someone that she isn't.  
"Damm Liz, stop dreaming about him. He will never be yours." Liz took a deep breath and went into the next cafe. There she ordered a strong black coffee and a piece of cake.

In the meantime, Dembe and Red arrived at the private airstrip. Before Dembe had the car properly parked, Red was already out of the car and walking with a fast paste to his jet. He almost ran up the stairs eager to be in the air, and on his way to Sidney. Dembe could only watch, with amusement in his eyes at the way Red was acting. "Come on Dembe, we need to be in the like about now." Red scolded him and took his usual seat in the jet. Dembe boarded the plane and talked with Edward. A few moments later the jet was in the air. Red looked out of the window and mumbled to himself. "Soon Lizzy, soon I can explain everything to you. Hold you and love you. I just hope you will give me a chance." He fell asleep with Lizzy in his dreams and dreaming of a life a second chance with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlDhxClnE7E  
> If anyone is interested in the song.

After 22 hours with one-stop to refuel the jet, Red and Dembe maid it to Sidney. It was close to 8 pm and both of them drove to the Hilton Hotel to get the usual penthouse. "Ah Mr. Rathers, how nice of you to join us. How long will you be staying?" The night manager asked. "A few days. I am not completely sure jet. Will that be a problem?" The night manager only shook his head. "No Sir, that will not be a problem at all. I wish you a pleasant stay." Red only nodded his thanks, took the keycard, and drove up to the 24th floor to the penthouse. Once there, he went to the bathroom and took a nice long and hot shower.

Meanwhile 5 floors down, Liz was getting ready for the concert. She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. Liz was dressed in leather boots, leather pants, and a black Whitesnake T-Shirt. She grabbed her keycard, and the ticket took the elevator down and walked through the lobby. If she would have looked around, she would have noticed a dark man sitting in the lobby and watching her. 

Dembe looked up, the moment the elevator doors opened and Lizzie came out. He did not move in case she would notice him. First, when Liz left the hotel, did Dembe get up from his spot and followed her. He wrote Red a text to tell him where he was. After they came to the Qudos Bank Arena did Dembe lose sight of Liz. Dembe looked around and new, he would not find her, so he when back to the hotel to make sure Red ate something.

Liz was having the time of her life. The concert was great and it was slowly coming to an end. The band was playing the last song for the evening and this song struck her to the core. The song was called Looking For Love.

I'm tired of waiting  
An' closing my eyes  
I'm asking myself  
Why is it all my horizons  
Are so far away

Liz closed her eyes and was thinking of Red.

I look in the mirror  
Don't like what I see  
In my reflection  
A stranger is staring at me  
Looking for love

The first tear started to appear in her eyes. She did not like her reflection and had the last few months the feeling that a stranger was looking at her. This song was hitting very close to home.

The love of a woman  
The needs of a man  
I try so hard to believe  
But I don't understand  
The search goes on

Maybe, just maybe she should start to search for Red again.

But over the mountains  
Across the sea  
I know love is waiting  
I hear it calling to me  
Calling my name

Is Red waiting for her? She sways to the music and has the feeling that Red is standing behind her. Holding her in his arms and kissing the nape of her neck. She smiles a little bit at that thought.

I'm looking for love all around me  
Looking for love to surround me  
The love that I need  
To rescue the state of my heart

Could she rescue her heart? Could the man that she loved, more than her own life, forgive her for running away?

Alone again, it's always the same  
I've just been marking my time  
Since the day I was born  
With no one to blame

Maybe she should just stay alone. She thinks herself not good enough for him. And to be honest, she could never compete with the women that he was with.

The candle is burning  
It's way down low  
I just need someone  
To show me the way, the way to go  
Which way to go

No one could show her the right way so far. Except maybe for Red. Oh, this was so frustrating. Liz thought she was going crazy, with all the thoughts running through her head.

I'm looking for love all around me  
Looking for love to surround me  
The love that I need  
To rescue the state of my heart

I'm looking for love  
An' finding only heartache  
I'm looking for love  
An' finding only heartache  
I'm looking for love to rely on  
Looking for love, a shoulder to cry on  
I'm looking for love  
To rescue the state of my heart

That´s it, Liz, thought to herself. She will try to find Red. And see if she could rescue the relationship, friendship that they had. She could always rely on Red. He had every time, her life took a different turn a shoulder to cry on. This song was just so perfect for the both of them. She wondered if she would show him this song if he would like it. Liz smiled to herself and was walking slowly back to the hotel. In the last couple of weeks, she was not herself anymore. She did not even look around to see if she was being followed. Maybe she was just tired of running away from him. She wanted to be found. But not by her team, she wanted to be found by Red. Liz was tired when she reached the hotel. 

Red was sitting in a dark corner together with Dembe, nursing a glass of scotch when they both saw Lizzie come through the door. Red wanted to jump up when he saw her, but Dembe laid a hand on his arm and only shook his head. "Now is, not the time, Raymond. Tomorrow!" Red looked to Dembe and slumped back into his chair. He knew, he acted like a child that was forbidden to play with his favorite toy. But he only wanted to take Lizzie in his arms, and never let her go.

Liz reached her room and took off her clothes, went into the bathroom to use the toilette, and wash her hands and face. Afterward, she opened the window to let the soft breeze go through her bedroom. She layed down in her bed and fell asleep. 

Liz was walking along the harbor from Sidney when she felt a presence behind her. She looked back, and there he was standing, waiting for her. "Red!" She whispered. Red only opened his arms und Liz practically ran into him. He closed his arms around her and held her close. She looked up at him and he used the moment to kiss her. At first, it was soft and loving, after Liz started to moan, did the kiss turn passionate. "Lizzie my Lizzie, how I missed you." He kissed her again. 

The next moment, they were lying together on the bed. Liz was lying on her back and Red on top of her. He entered her, with his long hard cock, in a nice smooth stroke. They had all the time in the world and were enjoying the sounds they were making. "Red, oh Red." Lizzie was already after a few strokes on the brink of a powerful climax. "Lizzie, I can´t hold on much longer" Red moaned when he felt how wet Lizzie was. "Please Red, oh god." Lizzie had a powerful climax and felt that Red came with her at the same time. "Lizzie, my Lizzie. I love you."

Liz woke up with a start, the sheets were crumpled up around her and she felt that she climaxed from her dream alone. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9:30 in the morning. Someone knocked on her door and she looked for her bathrobe. There was again a knock, this time louder. She opened the door, pissed off for being interrupted from a dream of a lifetime. "Yes?" The young man, who looked a little nervous. "Ms. Livingston, I was told by the manager, to give this to you." He handed her a red rose and a note. "Thank you." He only nodded and left.

Liz looked at the note and then at the rose. Her heart was hammering away when she opened the note. Liz read the note out loud. "Meet me for breakfast at 10 am in the Lobby. R!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Red?!" Liz breathed out. "He found me. Ohhhhh, what am I going to do?" She realized that her heart was beating fast. She could either ignore everything or like she realized yesterday evening, she wanted to see if she still got a chance with him. Liz looked at the clock and saw that she had 20 minutes left until 10 am. She put her rose in a water bottle, the note right next to it. 

She took a fast shower and started to fuss over her outfit. In the end, she decided on a red blouse and some black slacks as well as some black shoes. She took her keycard and went to the elevator. Liz was glad, that she was alone in the cart, she closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. The door opened with a loud "ding" and Liz left the elevator. She looked around and the first person she saw was Dembe. 

Liz walked over to him and had a small smile on her face. "Hi Dembe, it is good to see you again. How are you?" Dembe looked at her with a face that she is used too, but not on her. "I am well Elizabeth, thank you. But you don´t know what you have done to Raymond." He looked at her and then back to Raymond. "Elizabeth, do right this time and do not run away. It is not always what it seems. You should know that by now. He would never hurt you or lie to you." With that Dembe went to a corner, where he could watch the two of them from a safe distance to give them some privacy. 

Liz looked from Red to Dembe and was uncertain what to do. Red did the first step in her direction and looked her up and down. He tried his luck, he grins at her opens his arms wide as an invitation. Liz took a few steps towards Red and practically flew in his arms. She could not do anything else than close her arms around his neck and holding him tight. "Lizzie!" Red sighed into her hair. He could not believe that he was holding her after six months again. He couldn´t help himself, he took a deep breath and realized he missed her scent. "Red oh Red. I am so sorry. How did you find me? How are you? What have you been doing the last six months?" She asked. 

Red could only laugh. "Easy Lizzie. We have all the time in the world. But first, let´s eat. I am starving." Liz started to laugh. "Oh, Red you have not changed a bit. Only that you look too thin." Red his left cheek twitched a bit. "Yes, well I have to thank you for that part. But let´s not talk about that right now. Okay?" He pulled out a seat for her and Lizzie sat down, very red in the face. Red took his seat across from Liz and order everything on the menu. When the waiter left, Red looked back to Lizzie. "So Lizzie, tell me what have you been doing the last six months, and more importantly, where have you been hiding?" He smiled at Liz and took a sip from his coffee cup. 

"Ohm. Well. I was or I am living on an island. I only came to Sidney to go to a concert from Whitesnake." Red looked at Lizzie. "Whitesnake? They sound like a band from the 80s. I never thought you would like a cheesy band." "Hey, they are not cheesy, mister I only listen to Frank Sinatra." Liz and Red both had to laugh at that. The waiter came back with the food, so Red and Liz started to eat. "So tell me Red. How did you find me?" She ate a fork full of scrambled eggs and bacon. Red wiped his mouth clean before he started to talk. "It was an accident actually. An associate saw you check-in to the hotel two days ago. Dembe got the call and the rest is history. As they say." Red grinned at Liz.

"I was wondering Lizzie. Did Cooper know where you were?" Liz blushed a little. "I´ll take that as a yes." He continued to eat. "I kinda asked him for an extended leave of absences. I, well I thought it would be good for me to be away from everyone. To think about what I want." Liz stopped talking and was lost in her thoughts. Red only looked at her. He had a suspicion as to why she ran away in the middle of the night, he just hoped that he can explain everything to her in detail. "Lizzie, would you like to come back to my room? There we could talk in peace and quiet."

Liz leaned back and looked at Red. "How about we leave Sidney altogether. Go back to my little sanctuary on Lizard Island. There we could be alone and talk. And I think we both have a lot to talk about." She only hoped that she played her cards right. Red looked at her for a moment and considered her offer. "If I follow you Elizabeth. Do you promise not to run away again?" She looked up at him. "I promise not to run away. Besides, the only place where I could run to would be the ocean. And I do not think that you would like that very much." Red's only response was the twitch in the cheek. "I think you know the answer to that Elizabeth." Lizzie shivered as Red called her by her full name. She wondered if he would say that name in the throes of passion. She shook really quick her head and tried to concentrate on the here and now and not what might or could happen. 

"Alright Lizzie, how about we meet back in 30 Minutes. Wo go pack our bags and take the jet to the little island. Dembe could use a vacation as well." Liz could only nod. "Of course. There is more than enough space in the villa for all of us. I will give them a call so that they can prepare the rooms for both of you." Red smiled. "Perfekt." He clapped his hands together. "This will be a gas. You and me on a private little island. That is was dreams are made of Lizzie." He saw how Liz blushed and he wondered how far that blush spread. He swore to himself that he would find that part out. "If you would excuse me Red, I have some things to plan." 

With that, Liz left and went back to her room to pack and do a phone call. When everything was settled, Liz went back down into the Lobby and checked out of the hotel. Red was already waiting for her. He took her bags and put them in the trunk of the car. After they both went in, Dembe drove them to the airstrip. After they all got into the jet, Liz told Edward the location of the island. She went back to Red and sat next to him. "We will arrive in about 2 hours. Everything is ready." "Lizzie, I can´t wait to see this little island that you called home for the last six months. I hope it can help us as it helped you." He took ahold of her hand and just stared at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little treat for all of you. And if you recognize the end scene, tell me if you liked it.  
> I don´t know when the next chapter will come due to work.   
> Stay safe everyone.

Liz was excited to show Red and Dembe around the villa and the island. After the tour, Red decided to cook for everyone and told Lizzie to get out of the kitchen. Liz could only smile and went out to the beach. She stood there and looked out at the ocean, with a smile on her face. In the kitchen, you could hear Dembe and Red talking to each other. "Raymond, what are you cooking?" Red looked up and only smiled. "Dembe, I will be making a hamburger steak with onions and gravy as well with potatoes. We could make rice to it, but I would love more the potatoes." Dembe smiled and was for the moment happy for his brother.

Liz turned around and went back into the villa and watched Red and Dembe cooking together. She couldn´t help but stare at Red, especially at his ass. Yes, he lost a lot of weight, but he still looked as handsome as ever. Liz came back out of her musings and started to set the table. "Lizzie what are you doing? I told you to get out of the kitchen." "But Red, I only wanted to help. If I can´t help with the cooking then at least let me set the table. It is not like I could do there anything wrong." She had a smirk on her lips. Red could only sigh. "Alright. BUT only the table. And then I want to out of here." Lizzie did a mock salute. "Aye aye, Admiral." Before Red could do anything, Lizzie was out of the kitchen and laughing.

After 40 minutes everything was finished and Red went looking for Liz. When he found her at last, she was standing outside looking up at the stars. Red stood there rooted to the spot, the moon was full and shining bright in the night sky and he thought at that moment, that Lizzie looked liked an angel, his angel. He remembered the time on the shipping-container, where just the two of them were looking at the stars. That first time he was standing next to her, but this time he could watch her from a little distance. "Lizzie, dinner is ready." Red held out his hand to her. She turned around at the sound of his voice and took his arm. On his own, Red pulled her to him and they both only stared at one another. She put her arms around his neck, and his arm held her close to him. Both of them were staring into each other´s eyes. Red looked down to Lizzie´s lips and then back into her eyes. Who started to lean first, no one knows.

"Raymond, Elizabeth the food is getting cold." Dembe came out just at that moment where Red and Liz almost kissed. She looked shyly up at Red and went inside. Red looked at Dembe a bit pissed off, his left cheek was twitching. "Thank you Dembe, for coming out at the wrong moment." Red had to adjust himself a little and Dembe smirked at him. "Anytime, brother." With that Dembe turned around and went back to the kitchen Red scowled at Dembe´s retreating back. Red sighed longingly, he looked one more time up to the stars and went then inside to enjoy his meal.

Later in the evening as everyone was in their room, Lizzie laid on her bed and thinking about Red and the almost kiss that they had. Why did Dembe have to come out of the kitchen at that moment? Liz was frustrated, she took a pillow and screamed into it. Tomorrow she will kiss Red and if she has to kick Dembe out of the room, then she will do that too. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. In the meantime, two doors further Red was having his dilemma. Especially in his pajama pants. "My God, stop acting like a teenager. And you," he looked between his legs, "get a grip. I will not do anything today, forget it." Red shook his head, he was having a conversation with his dick. How deep can you fall? 

The next morning, Red was already in the kitchen and making breakfast. He wore the white suit, which he new Lizzie loved. As he turned around Lizzie came into the kitchen. She looked beautiful as ever. Lizzie wore a light blue sundress that brought her eyes to shine. Red walked over to Liz and laid a hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful." Liz smiled up at Red. "Thank you, I love your suit." Red smirked at her and looked again at her lips. He leaned towards her and kissed her. Liz moaned and had both of her hands on his chest. Dembe coughed to get their attention. "I am sorry, but you have to take this phone call." Red only nodded. "Sweetheart, I´m sorry. I´ll get off the phone as soon as I can." 

Red took the phone and growled into it. "I hope this is important." On the other end, Madeline Pratt was droning on and on about Istanbul and when they want to meet up. Lizzie was drinking a cup of coffee when she heard Red speak. "No Madeline." Pratt? Liz started to cry again. This woman was haunting her. She went out of the house and onto the beach. Dembe looked up when he saw Liz running past him. He went to Red and new what the problem was. "Madeline, I´m telling you for the last time. It has been over between us for years. Either you get it in your head, or I will make you disappear from the face of the earth. Call me again, and you will be sorry."

Red looked to Dembe. "If she ever calls again, I will kill her. Know where did Lizzie go?" "Understood brother. And I think you have a small problem. Elizabeth heard with whom you were talking too. She ran out to the beach." Red only nodded. "At least this time, she will not be able to run away like the last time." He went out and saw Lizzie standing very close to the shore. "Lizzie." He called and stood in front of her. "It is not what you think. Forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you." He said. She turned around with tears in her eyes and only shook her head. "No. No, damn you no more. Go to Pratt and leave me alone." With that, she turned around and ran as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lizzie!" Red yelled and ran after her. He was not all that surprised, that she ran away with the wrong conclusions as usual. Red caught up to her pretty quick, grabbed her hand, and turned her around. "Stopp running away all the time. This is what got us in this situation in the first place." He wiped her tears away and kissed her with a passion, that took Lizzie's breath away. Red broke the kiss, for some much-needed air. 

"Never run away from me again, without talking to me first. Do you understand me?" Red put a finger under her chin so that Liz would look up to him. Liz nodded. "Red? Promise me something?" Her arms wound around his neck. "Anything Lizzie!" Liz looked up with determination. "If I ever see Pratt anywhere near you, I will kill her and make sure, that her body is never found." Red smirked at Lizzie. " I would not have it any other way." He kissed her again and this time Lizzie did not hold back.  
They kissed for a long time until they needed to stop for some much-needed air. "Come let us go inside. As beautiful as this here is, I do not like to have sand in my shoes." Red joked while Lizzie laughed at his humor.

Both went back to the house and Red was extremely nervous. He did not want to muck things up between the two of them. He looked back at her and pulled her to his bedroom. She went in and took a seat on his bed. Red closed and locked the door to make sure that they were not disturbed. He even turned his phone off to show Lizzie that he did not want to disturb, not when he was this close to having Lizzie the way he wanted her. Writhing in passion in his bed. But he had another problem. Red was nervous as hell. "I don´t know where to begin, Lizzie. I have waited so long for this but know." He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached up to touch her face, stroking her cheek. 

She sat up and reached for him. His arms enclosed her and he held her tight. She felt such an overwhelming need for him at the moment; she wanted to only lose herself in his kiss, his touch, his body. She turned her lips towards his and met their warm touch. She pressed closer, letting her hands roam over his body, letting her desire be known and leaving no doubt that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He kissed her back with equal ardour, pressing her back down against the mattress. She locked her hands behind his neck, pulling him down with her, as their tounges slipped out to taste each other.

He´s the one, she thought. The one I need, the one I love, the one I want. He´s all I ever wanted and I´m finally free. Free to love him, with no care about what anyone thinks or says. The thought left her feeling bold and she moaned in frustration against his mouth.

"What the matter Lizzy?" he whispered against her lips.

"I want you. I want you so much, I can´t wait any longer." She ran her hands down his back to the waistband of his slacks then back around the front. She found the button, then the zipper, and released him quickly. "Please touch me, touche me everywhere," she pleaded as she stroked his hard cock. Her body began writhing in heated passion and he took no time in obeying her request, reaching around to unzip her dress and peel it from her body.

His lips and hands descended upon her, intent on giving her the pleasure she craved. After bruising her lips with rough kisses, his mouth devoured her neck, her collarbone, and trailed down over her breasts. He began to tease one nipple with his tongue and the other with his fingers. He heard her sharp intake of breath and skimmed his mouth down to her hips and then back over her stomach, evoking a loud moan of pleasure. He moved lower, parting her legs and letting his teeth gently scrape over the tender flesh of her inner thighs.

"Raymond!" she cried.

He buried his face between her thighs and pleasured her with his tongue, satisfying his beautiful Elizabeth as only he could. He heard her breath coming in short gasps and moments later felt a powerful orgasm shake her body. He took a minute to himself to fully experience the taste, the sent, and the glory of her, before moving up to cover her body with his own. Her eyes blinked open and she sighed his name.

"Ready for more, my beautiful Lizzy?" He didn´t wait for her answer. instead, he kissed her deeply and slowly entered her, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm still pulsing, She clutched him closer, her arms and legs wrapping around his shoulders and hips, meeting his measured strokes with whimpers of joy. She came again, quickly, biting his shoulder to keep from crying out loud. He wasn´t far behind her and allowed himself to briefly lose control, groaning her name as he thrust harder, emptying himself inside of her.

"Lizzy, Lizzy," he kept on moaning after his spams started to slow down. He could not hold his weight any longer and fell to the side of the bed pulling Liz with him. He put both arms around her and both fell asleep, and for the first time in months, both slept peaceful and without any nightmares. 

In the middle of the night, Liz woke up and needed to use the restroom badly. She sneaked out of the bed, cleaned herself up, and went back into the bedroom. There she could look at Red while he was asleep. He looked like a man without worries and relaxed. Well not completely relaxed, if the tent under the blanket was to be ignored. Lizzy smirked and crawled under the covers and up to Red´s body. She took hold of the base of his cock and stroked him. She could hear Red moan and he woke up with a start. "Lizzy, what.." he pulled the blanket back and watched how his cock disappeared in Liz her mouth. 

"Oh God, Lizzy if you keep this up." She redoubled her effort and massaged his heavy sack. Red could not take it anymore. He pulled her up his body and Liz impaled herself in one smooth downstroke on his cock. Both moaned at the same time at the feeling. Liz rode Red hard and fast, after their first bout of lovemaking, Liz needed something else. Something primal and raw. It did not take long for both of them to reach a climax so powerful that they could still feel the aftershocks after the just layed there. Red kissed Lizzy slow and sensual. "Lizzie what ever came over you, feel free to do that any time again." Red grinned at her and Lizzy could only giggle. " I´ll remember that next time." She cuddled with Red until both fell asleep again. Happy and saited.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by and based on the song "Looking for Love" by Whitesnake.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. I just play with them.  
> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> PS: This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me.


End file.
